Among The Ashes
by InsaneAkatsukiFangirl001
Summary: Dazani Kazuki is labeled a freak in Iwagakure, by her own clan in fact. That is until she meets Deidara, who understands her. When he is captured by the Akatsuki, what will she do? Deidara past to present. DeidaraxOC Rated M for violence and Hidan's mouth


Among The Ashes

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on this site. Not ever, but on the site. Enjoy it like Tobi would candy ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto or any Naruto characters do **_**not **_**belong to me. I only own the plotline to the stori and Kazuki. Try and sue me with that shit, bitches.**

_-Flashback—_

_A young girl looking not even ten years of age could be seen sitting on a sidewalk. The streets were bustling with people, but no one seemed to take notice in this girl. She had her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms clasped around them. Her head was buried in the crevice between her chest and knees, causing her torso length deep blue hair to fall around her knees, and her eyes to be hidden from the world, afraid of what power they might bring. Her frail stature was shaking, trembling almost._

_A few moments later, light shone upon this somewhat dreary scene as a boy, looking about the same age, with chest-length blonde hair, some of it covering his left eye, the other eye being a brilliant blue-grey color, prodded at the girl's side._

"_W-who are you? What d-do you want?" came a small, feminine voice from the small girl._

_The boy glanced at her, intrigued by her frightened tone. "My name's Deidara, un. I wanted to know why you looked so alone…" the so-called Deidara said, drifting to a distant state at the end._

"_Do you really care?" the girl asked suddenly and harshly, her voice sharpening, and her face never coming up from it's place._

"_You aren't the only lonely one. Un. I do care, because I know loneliness, yeah," Deidara stated defensively._

"_Do you now?" her voice came again, uninterested this time. "You may know loneliness as well as I, but do you know to be feared and hated because of something you were born with?"_

_Deidara blinked slowly at her abrupt change in mood, and took not in how her level of maturity changed with it. "Sure I do," he said simply._

_A noise of surprise sounded out. "What? How?" she squeaked in excitement, thrilled to have found someone who shares her pains._

"_My Hands. They have mouths on them and everyone expects me to bite their heads off with one of them, un. How about you, yeah?" Deidara asked curiously. He hadn't missed the fact that he had not learned her name yet._

"_My eyes…" she trailed off._

_Deidara sensed her discomfort on the subject and said simply, "Let's start with something easier, like you name, yeah."_

"_G-gomen, Deidara-san. I'm Dazani Kazuki," she said. Deidara swore he could hear the blush in her voice._

"_Now, what about your eyes, un?" he asked cautiously, figuring it was a touchy subject._

_Kazuki slowly but reluctantly lifted her head. "W-what color are they?" she asked._

"_Brown…" he said, gaping. He wasn't gaping over her eyes, like she thought he was, but how she looked. She had delicate features. Kazuki looked as if she had been carved to be a doll, and to top it of, she was pale as one, too. He blushed as he took this all in. As stated her eyes were a soft brown color._

_"If they are only brown, then why are you staring?" she asked._

"_U-um, well, you're pretty, Kazuki," he said, looking down sheepishly. Her cheeks tinted pink, but the strange thing was, was that _so did her eyes! _Her eyes had changed from brown to pink in a matter of seconds!_

_Deidara's eyes widened, realizing what he had just witnessed. Kazuki saw his expression and hid her face again, but not before her eyes turned to a dark blue, as blue as her hair, if not darker. "Gomen, Deidara-san, gomen," she whispered softly, believing he would shun her like the rest of the Dazani clan did._

_Deidara regained his composure, seeing as she had it all the wrong way. Sure, what had happened had shocked him to no end, but he found the fact the her eye color changed… simply amazing._

"_No, no, Kazuki, un! I love your eyes, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, his arms outstretched and waving in a gesture of panic._

_Kazuki lifted her head, her eyes a blazing tropical orange. "Really?"_

_Deidara smiled. "Of course! I'm not going to hate you because of something you were born with, un! That would be… that would make me… a hypocrite, yeah!" he said._

_Kazuki's eyes changed from orange to an unbelievable yellow-orange. "Thank you, Deidara-kun. Really, that's the first time I've ever been complimented on my eyes, instead of put down like a monster," Kazuki said._

"_Well, I'm honored to be Deidara-_kun_," he grinned in content for a moment, before adding, "You're the first person who hasn't freaked out about my hands. So thank you, Kazuki-chan."_

"_Lemme see them!" Kazuki exclaimed, her eyes staying a brilliant gold._

"_What?"_

"_Your hands, baka," Kazuki said, taking his hand in hers. She frowned when she discovered the bandages wrapped around them. "Why do you have bandages over them?"_

_Deidara looked down. "So people don't have to see them, un," he said softly._

"_Don't Deidara-kun. Let the see what they are afraid of. The unknown," she said, her eyes turning an onyx color. Kazuki slowly started to unwrap the bandages from over his hands. As she got halfway done, a tongue poked through and licked her. Kazuki squealed and her eyes changed to orange again, then softened back to gold._

"_That's so cool! What do you use them for?" Kazuki exclaimed upon removing the bandages completely. She ran a delicate finger over his hand._

_Deidara grinned. "My art, un!" he said happily._

"_Art! Awesome!" Kazuki said, thoroughly thrilled. "I have art, too, although I am no good." Kazuki frowned._

"_Of course you are, un! You just have to try, yeah!" Deidara said, shocked she would deny her own skills. "Show me, Kazuki-chan, yeah."_

_Kazuki's eyes widened and went back to pink. "I-I couldn't," she stuttered._

"_Come on, Kazuki-chan, yeah. Please?" Deidara nearly begged._

_Only if you show me your art after," she said grinning, her eyes gold once more._

"_Alright, alright, just go!" Deidara said excitedly, realizing they were still on the sidewalk._

_Apparently so did Kazuki, so they got up and she led him into the forest, the place she always goes to do her art. Kazuki breathed in the all-too-familiar scent of pine needles and vegetation as she led him deeper and deeper into the forest, stopping only when they reached a clearing. In the clearing was a single wall Deidara guessed was made by her earth jutsu. (If you haven't realized they're in Iwa, you're either A: Stupid or B: clueless)_

_All over the wall, there were intricate designs, portraits, and they were all just plain beautiful. Kazuki looked over to Deidara, who had made a small noise of surprise. As she saw he had his mouth wide open in shock, Kazuki snapped her fingers. As she made this small gesture, her eyes changed from the golden color to forest green and the wall went blank in a poof of smoke._

"_Like it?" she asked him. The only response was a slight nod. Kazuki giggled like a child. "Deidara-kun! Go stand behind it! Not all the way, but so I can see you!" she said in a singsong voice._

_Deidara nodded and went to stand where she said. "What exactly are you making, un?" Deidara asked curiously._

"_You'll see," she said happily, eyes deadpan as she stared intently at the wall. Kazuki stared for another ten or twenty minutes before she exclaimed, "Done! Deidara-kun, come look!" Kazuki's eyes still a deep forest green._

_Deidara jogged around to the front of the wall and gasped at what he saw. It was an oddly graffiti-looking mural. It was in the forest, and in the clearing. In the clearing, instead of her wall being there, there was a bench. On the bench were she and Deidara. Deidara had his hand on her shoulder as they sat at least a foot away from each other. He had on that stunning grin, while she was looking down, her eyes shadowed by her hair, therefore making the color unknown. Kazuki's hair sheathed her like a cloak, and she was smiling lightly._

_Deidara couldn't believe how detailed it was, he felt as if he could just walk right into it! "I… it's beautiful, Kazuki-chan, un! How did you make this when all you did was look at the wall, yeah?" Deidara said eye(s) wide in awe._

"_I use my eyes for my art. My eyes are my paintbrush," she said, cheeks and eyes becoming pink. "By the way, I think it's your turn, Deidara-kun!"_

"_Right, un!" Deidara exclaimed. He stuck his now bare hand into one of the pouches on either of his legs and pulled out some clay. Kazuki watched him curiously as he put it in one of his hand-mouths and let it chew. A few suspenseful moments later, out popped a small clay butterfly. What shocked Kazuki was that as soon as the clay creation came from Deidara's hand-mouth, it took to the sky. Her mouth popped open in awe, her eyes changing to a brilliant shade of electric blue._

_Deidara looked over to her, seeking her reaction, and smirked upon seeing it. He held his hands up in a seal and said, "Katsu!"_

_Kazuki squealed lightly as it blew up. She then turned to Deidara. "That's awesome, but shouldn't art last forever?" she asked._

_Deidara's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. "No. Way. Art is a… bang, yeah."_

_Kazuki's eyes turned purple. "Alright, great art master. I see. I see what you mean. Art lasts only for a few fleeting moments before going oout with a bang, imprinting an everlasting image in people's brains. Did I get that right?'' Kazuki said smartly._

_Deidara's mouth hung open. "W-well, I was never able to put it into words, but I guess you just did. Eh, Kazuki-chan, un?" he said._

"_I guess so," she said, a big grin on her face._

_Deidara stuck out his hand for her to shake. "Friends?" he asked._

_Kazuki took his hand and surprised him by pulling him into a hug. "Forever"_

_-End of Flashback—_

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter ^.^ I really did. Well, I enjoy writing in general. I'm not going to be one of those needy authors saying I need reviews or I won't post. I'll still post when I can, but, if you want chapters to be good, I need inspiration in the form of a review. I like constructive criticism. Flames are accepted, but only because I like to laugh when I read them :D.**

**Tobi: I'll review, Emma-Chaaaaan~**

**Me: *****Thinks* **_**where the hell did he come from? **_***Says* Maybe, Tobi. Maybe.**

**Tobi: Senpai~ Emma-chan needs reviews!**

**Deidara: Shut up you shit.**

**Tobi: Tobi isn't a shit! Tobi is a good boy! ^.^**

**Me and Deidara: *Sweatdrops and smiled nervously***

**Me: Stick Around for more chapters to come! *Is running from Tobi***

**Tobi: *Is trying to hug me* Come back Emma-Chaaaan~**


End file.
